


they said unlikely story

by juliannakatharina



Series: we were meant to be [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10008104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliannakatharina/pseuds/juliannakatharina





	

Theon hated the cafeteria fare and hated simply being at his high school so he decided to drive to Winter Town, Ontario, Canada's _one and only_ diner for lunch. It was also a convenient excuse to him to miss his afternoon classes. It was the usual busy lunch hour and with just one waitress to serve all the customers. Theon groaned as he parked his beat up truck and saw the busyness through the windows. There was a longstanding complaint that the managers never bothered to hire more staff in the hundred years the diner existed.

 _'Stupid small town life',_ he grumbled in his head as he sat at the bar, since all the comfy red vinyl booths were filled. Theon caught the eye of the waitress who sauntered over with a smile and a plastic covered menu.

"Hey, Ros'," flirted Theon with a wink.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" smiled the red-haired waitress. She placed the menu in front of him as Theon shrugged uncaringly. Her dark red hair in a ponytail swung as she shook her head and flashed him a grin. "What a bad boy you are skipping school."

"When's your break?" he asked with a smirk. Ros scoffed at his impetuous manner.

"With this mob of people to seat and serve, I don't think I will have one." Theon was little disappointed.

"Did everyone in town decide to go out for lunch?" complained Theon as he looked around sulkily that he wouldn't get to fool around with Ros as she took her cigarette break. She rolled her eyes,

"It's Wintertown, Greyjoy and the wild turkey burger special is a crowd favourite. What are you going to have?"

Theon ordered without even glancing at the worn laminated menu, "Whatever dark ale that's on tap. Jory's Famous Burger, all the fixings with fries and an extra side of onion rings." He liked to snack on his leftover fries as he drove around the town.

"You are seventeen, Theon. I can't serve you alcohol." Theon laughed as if she had told him a joke and shook his head.

"But you have no problem making out with me." Ros was at least 3-5 years older than him but he did not know for sure. It was supposedly rude to ask a woman's age. Ros glared at him and looked around before she wrote it down on her notepad.

"Alright, but isn't little Miss Stark going to tattle to her parents?"

"What? How would Sansa or Arya know about me having a beer?" How could one of the Stark girls be at the diner right now, it was a school day. Ros looked pointedly behind him to one of the booths. Theon turned around and to his surprise it was _Sansa_ not Arya sitting in the third booth all by herself. She was swirling her clear straw in her pink lemonade with her head rested on her elbow. Her mouth was filled with a forlorn pout. He did not want to care or wonder why the perfect model pupil that was Sansa Stark was skipping her Grade Six class. He turned back around and tried to pretend he hadn't seen her. Theon fixed his eyes on the tiny television playing the recaps of last night's hockey game. Ros returned and set down his mug of beer before him.

"Thanks," he acknowledged.

Ros looked over his shoulder, "Aren't you going to sit with your little friend?"

He snorted, "An unlikely story, Sansa is not my friend." Only Robb out of the five Stark kids he lived with was worth his time. Sansa was just one of Robb's  little sisters to him.

_The pretty one, he amended._

Yet he looked over his shoulder at the bright auburn haired girl. 

"She came in crying. I told her the pink lemonade was the best for shitty days and it went with her outfit," Ros continued with a light laugh, "Never seen someone wear so much bright pink." He watched Sansa fiddle with the sleeve of her pink cardigan. He _did not_  wonder why Sansa had been crying _._

"It's Wednesday." Ros laughed at him. Theon smiled and held his hands up in defence. "I live with her okay and _everyone_ knows that reference."  Fortunately, Ros was hailed over by another customer who wanted a coffee refill before she could tease him further.

"Ok, then. I'll be back when your food is ready." Theon tried to focus again on his Facebook feed on his phone and the sportscaster's play by play. However, his natural curiosity won over, Theon really wanted to know why Sansa had decided to ditch school and why she had been crying. He sighed as he got up from his seat and strode over to Sansa's booth.

"So, you are one of those annoying people who sit alone and take up a table for six," he said as he slide down to the unoccupied booth seat across from Sansa's. Sansa looked up, startled and slightly annoyed at his presence.

"What are you doing here?" she spluttered looking around.

"Having lunch. I came over to ask you the same thing," he laughed. He took a long drink of his ale. Sansa bit her lip.

"You are just going to laugh and make fun of me," snapped Sansa defensively. She was not entirely wrong. He did laugh at things even if it was something inappropriate to laugh at.

"Alright," he shrugged. Sansa blinked suspiciously. 

"That's it? Are you going to tell my Mom and Dad?"

"Not if you rat me out," he promised. Sansa nodded looking at his beer.

"Thanks Theon." He people-watched and glanced at his phone intermittently as Sansa finished her chicken wrap. 

"Where's your friend? The brown haired girl that lives next door, Jeyne. She wasn't brave as you to ditch school?"

"Jeyne and I got into a disagreement this morning," Sansa explained slowly staring at her drink. "She wore fuchsia not pink." He could tell it wasn't the whole story but he didn't pry. Theon took a sip of his beer to disguise his smile.

"Oh, did you tell her to take a trip to the optometrist?" he snickered in the most faux serious voice he could do.

Sansa sat up straighter, "I know, that's just the tip of the iceberg too. _Everything_ has been going wrong. First, Bran falling out of the tree house. He could have died. You know how much he wanted to play hockey in high school and dreamed of being a police officer but now-" Her blue eyes shone with sadness. Theon looked at his hands as he too had been affected by Bran's accident. "It's not fair." 

_Life is never fair._

"And why did Daddy have to turn down the job the President offered last minute? Who says no to the President of the United States? I was so looking forward to moving to the States too. I looked up everything to see and do in Washington D. C." That Theon knew very well. Catelyn Stark hadn't been pleased with her husband even if she was glad that they weren't splitting up their family. Theon had been busy worrying where he would have gone if Ned Stark had moved to the American capitol. His throat went dry at the thought of being sent away. He hadn't seen his real family in years and had not heard a word from his real father since well he was 9 years old. He shook his head as if that would shake his anxiety away. 

"You know what has been the worst for me, Theon?" Theon was silent. 

Sansa continued with her blue eyes now shining with unshed tears, "The worse part is not being with my _true love_ Joffrey. I know everyone thinks Joffrey doesn't seem to be as heartbroken about it but I _know_ it's killing him inside. Some guys just don't know how to express themselves." Theon stared at his beer and cursed his decision to sit with Sansa. Eleven year old girl drama was not his forte. He did not know what to say or at least what Sansa wanted to hear. _Robb would know what to say and do._ Theon tried to keep his opinion of Joff to himself by tuning out the woes of Sansa Stark. He tried to signal a 'help me' sign to Ros as she came by to serve him lunch. Ros winked and unhelpfully walked away.  

"I mean I know Bran having been in a coma was awful. I suppose it made sense that Daddy didn't want to leave," she thought aloud with a look of guilt for her youthful selfish desires and the values she was brought up with. "I wish everything had gone as we planned. You know what Bran said after I said I wanted to be First Lady?" 

"He wanted to be your bodyguard," Theon replied. He stared at his hands thinking about broken, bruised Bran in the paediatric ICU ward. He thought of Bran brandishing a fake medieval sword and bellowing, 

> _"I shall be a knight to protect my lady sister."_

Theon picked at his burger thinking about how not long ago, he had shot two sketchy men in the woods who were trying to attack them. Specifically little Bran. Judging by the state of their clothes they looked like escaped convicts.

> _Theon had been hunting for deer in the woods and Robb had been hunting geese by the small lakes on the Stark property. Bran and Rickon had followed them into the woods, despite the fact that everyone said they were too young to go hunting. Rickon and Robb had lagged behind and Theon and Bran were alone to fend off the strangers. It was only survival instinct and because Bran was too young to defend himself on his own, he told himself were the only reasons why he acted so swiftly. Bran thanked him in shaky voice. It pleased and disgusted him that such small praise could fill him with pride and warmth. He simply smiled and helped the younger boy up. They could hear Robb shouting their name. He shrugged and barked,_
> 
> _"Next time, don't run off alone." Bran hugged him as Robb had come running and carrying little Rickon on his back._
> 
> _"What happened? I heard shouts." Robb's blue eyes widened at the sight of the wounded men._
> 
> _"I didn't kill them. What I did was self-defense," he said defensively. Theon and Bran told Robb what had happened. Robb looked almost furious that Theon had fired with Bran so close._
> 
> _"Theon saved me," explained Bran. Robb nodded with a heavy breath._
> 
> _"Thank God, you had been there. What do we do though? With them I mean." Theon carelessly kicked one of the men._
> 
> _"Have your dad deal with them I suppose or bury their bodies ourselves," suggested Theon with a gulp._
> 
> _"Right, right," nodded Robb, his blue eyes still wide like saucers._
> 
> _"You don't suppose your dad is going to turn me for this?" Theon was shitting himself as the thought hit him like brick. He glared at Bran. Bran just had to follow them. Bran, who was convinced the woods held magical creatures like the Forbidden Forest in fucking Harry Potter. Bran looked upset and bit his lip._
> 
> _"Dad won't let you get into trouble," swore Bran unconvincingly. Ned followed the law always. Murder was murder. Assault was assault. Theon knew deep down despite the fact Ned Stark had treated him politely, he wasn't considered a son to him. Ned made exceptions for his family. Theon looked at Robb with pleading eyes._
> 
> _"I'll talk to him," Robb promised. "I'm not going to let my best friend go to juvie jail." Theon nodded grimly as they began to head back._

"So why did you skip class?" asked Sansa randomly as she swiped a fry off his plate even though she still had her own fries. Theon shrugged as he took a bite of his burger.

"Cause I felt like it."

"Aren't you worried about failing?" Sansa wondered with wide eyes.

"Nah, it's a bird class. It's only my math class that I have to really study for." Theon could probably get really high marks rather than the average marks he obtained if he put more time and effort as his teachers always told him. He didn't care as long as he graduated and got the hell out of that lame-ass institution. 

"Oh." After that they ate in mostly silence and he paid for their bills despite Sansa insisting she had enough pocket money to pay for herself. 

"Want a lift home?" Theon offered after he looked out the window at the darkening sky to the bike rack. He didn't see the familiar pastel pink bike outfitted with metallic pink and sky blue tassels, a bird shaped bell, and a brown wicker basket. "Unless you want to walk home," he added. Sansa looked out at the gloomy grey sky.

"Yeah I would. Thanks Theon," nodded Sansa with a grateful smile as she slung her backpack over her shoulders. 

* * *

 The heavens decided to open up and pour down upon them mercilessly as they left the diner. Theon and Sansa ran across the parking lot to his old Dodge truck. Theon laughed as he shook his wet head like a dog as he put on his seat belt and turned his key in the ignition. Sansa laughed as she put her seat belt on.

"Stop it!" Sansa shrieked. Theon flicked water at her just to annoy her more. Earning a slap on his arm. Theon feigned pain and turned on the windshield wipers. He asked as he drove out of the parking lot.

"So, where does Princess Sansa wish to be driven to? School or home?"

"Neither." Theon's green-brown eyes left the road to looked over at Sansa for a second. Sansa was looking at him with a mischievous grin. You could even call it a smirk.

"I want you to drive us to _Old Nan's_ ," ordered Sansa grinning. Theon's smile broadened.

"Forget the arcade, bakeries run by crazy old ladies are the _in_ thing."

"Arcades are so last decade," informed Sansa as if it were so obvious. She teased him, "But you wouldn't know that because you are so old." Sansa giggled as Theon made a swipe to playfully tug on her red braids.

"Old? Says who? I'm a true 90's kid."

"Says me, Sansa Stark," replied Sansa in her haughty popular girl tone. She laughed, "But you are pretty cool."

"I'm glad I make your qualifications," he teased sarcastically.

Theon listened to the crackling radio as he drove down the main street. Sansa was rustling through her backpack and let out a worried cry.

"What's the matter?"

"Some rainwater got on my picture of Joff," whined Sansa as she used her sleeve to pat it dry and blew on it. Theon glanced over during a red stop light. Her binder was plastered with a collage of pictures and hand drawn pink hearts. He noticed pictures of her puppy, Lady. One picture of just Sansa and two with Jeyne. There was even a photo of Sansa with Theon and her siblings -minus Rickon at a bookstore. He subconsciously smiled that he had been included. In the centre was a perfect professional headshot picture of the golden boy, Joffrey Baratheon. He read the loopy pink pen writing below:

*MY PRINCE 4EVER*

Theon wanted to gag and he shook his head.

"How come you don't have a picture with him?" He did not know why he felt the need to mention it. Maybe he was in the mood to goad or he forgot that Sansa was not Robb who was used to his goading.

"Oh, I didn't get a chance to because he wanted to hang out with his friends," mumbled Sansa with a tone of sad disappointment.

"Joffrey's a shithead. I didn't think he had any real friends," he couldn't help but to say out loud. If Theon had been an unlikely yet surprisingly welcome confidante to Sansa in the past hour. Judging by the glare of all glares, he no longer was with his insult of golden boy Joffrey Baratheon.

"Joffrey is perfect," argued Sansa vehemently. "You are just jealous." Theon scoffed and smirked in disbelief at the loyalty Sansa had for the prick.

"If you say so," he muttered as he parked upfront of the bakery.

"I think I'd like to sit alone," dismissed Sansa with angry pursed lips and her porcelain face flushed pink.

"Fine by me," Theon snapped as he took out his pack of cigarettes as he watched her storm out of his truck and into the bakery. He wasn't going in there ~~to be glowered at by Sansa~~ to have to listen to batty Old Nan's creepy stories. The butter tarts were good but not that good. He moodily debated going in anyway as it smelled heavenly in the parking lot. Unexpectedly after less than 10 minutes, Sansa came out with two white boxes tied with baker's twine probably containing her favourite lemon cakes. 

He noticed her face was still pink. However, Sansa's blue eyes had softened and they darted back at the bakery. Stiffly, but with perfect courtesy she held out a white box to him. 

"There is two butter tarts. The ones with no raisins." His favourite. He took the box and placed it on his lap. Theon was going to say thanks, when Sansa demanded as she shut the door, "Could you put that out? I hate the smell of cigarettes. You know that stuff will kill you." 

_Not that you would mind._

"Why didn't you eat your cakes inside?" he complained as he put out his cigarette. 

"I meant to but Jory saw you and I overheard Jory say he was going to tell my dad on you for skipping class again. So I lied and said you picked me up for a dentist appointment. I am doing-" 

"Me a favour?" he chortled harshly. He was sick of everyone telling him how much he owed the Starks for taking him in. Theon was fed up with everyone thinking he was some criminal because of something his dad did or making assumptions of him based on who his family was. Worse now was he needed little Sansa Stark to keep him out of trouble. Sansa shook her head at him perplexed. 

"I don't understand why my brother likes you as a friend," she muttered. That stung Theon more than he cared to show. He almost hurled a verbal shot at her but instead he ripped apart the cardboard box.  _I don't know why Joff or anyone would like you. Prissy princess know it all._

Theon told himself as he ate the gooey butter tarts and drove them home that he wouldn't bother with little Sansa Stark again.


End file.
